


Once Upon a Time

by readinggirl1989



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute future fluff with established Monroe/Nick and their kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Grimm does not belong to me, etc...

*G*R*I*M*M*

The two kids clambered into their beds as their father settled into the chair set between the two, “What story did you want to hear tonight? Something about pirates? Or knights? Hmm?” he asked, smiling at the tousled heads peeking over the covers. “I want a true story!” exclaimed Will. “Yeah! A true story! Tell us how you met Daddy, Papa! Please?” begged Lizzie. “Alright, I suppose I could do that.” he agreed, dimming the lights.

“Once upon a time there was a valiant knight. One who could see things no one else could. On her deathbed, his aunt charged him wit the task of of protecting the innocents from 'the bad ones.' So Grimm, our knight, set about looking for a missing young girl.” he paused, loving the look of anticipation on their faces. “What happened?” “Did he find her?” they cried out.

“While investigating the park where the girl was taken, Grimm spotted a man whose face shifted before his eyes. Immediately suspecting him of being 'a bad one,' Grimm searched the man's house and discovered nothing. The man was just an innocent clockmaker who sometimes sported fur, his name was Monroe. From then on, anytime Grimm needed help with his knight duties, he would ask Monroe. The two became very close friends, then one day they realized they were in love. So they got married and had two wonderful kids.” he finished with a small grin.

“Goodnight and sweet dreams. Papa loves you.” he whispered in their ears as he kissed their cheeks and straightened their covers. He made his way silently out of the room, turning off the light. He closed the door three-quarters of the way so a sliver of light fell into the room, just in case.

Heading to his own room, he slipped into bed carefully so as not to wake the sleeping man. With ninja-worthy moves, he cuddles up to his husband without disturbing the sheets. “Kids in bed?” the not-so-asleep man asked. “Yes. Their bedtime story request was for how we met. We may have to answer some questions soon..” he answered. “Worry another day. Right now, I want to focus on us. I missed you.” the man said, rolling over and kissing him. Hands started wandering lazily over paths that were well traveled, sleep could wait.

*G*R*I*M*M*

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> there are no specifiers because I wanted everyone to be able to picture whichever person is their favorite character. Personally, I imagine Monroe as more of a Papa person than Nick but to each their own. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
